a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide-angle photographic lens system and, more particularly, to a compact wide-angle photographic lens system for which aberrations are corrected extremely favourably and which is characterized in the correcting means especially of lateral chromatic aberration out of correcting means of various aberrations.
B. Description of the Prior Art
For retrofocus type wide-angle lenses which are used as wide-angle photographic lenses at present, high-dispersion glass is used for positive lenses in the front lens group and low-dispersion glass is used for negative lenses in said front lens group in order to correct lateral chromatic aberration. This is based on the thought that, if diverging colour dispersion caused in the front lens group is too large, it is impossible to correct it by the rear lens group.